Inconsolable
by Isa Dreyar
Summary: Muchas veces el silencio es nuestro peor enemigo, Hanna aprenderá eso a las malas... Song fic One shot . Mi primer Fic perdón po la mala escritura :)


La noche fría como de costumbre gracias al terrible invierno azotaba a cada árbol que se interponía en su ruta.

No era una noche normal, el sonido del viento tempestuoso era lo único que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

 _Un tortuoso silencio_

Lo que rompió la aparente tranquilidad fue…

-¡Vete de aquí!

En un modesto departamento de la zona céntrica de la ciudad se escuchaban gritos. Pero no cualquier discusión esta era más seria y más compleja.

Esta vez yo no te buscare ni nada por el estilo

Él cerró la puerta con fuerza en cuanto ella cruzó el lumbral. No dijo nada más ni objetó nada

 _No podía decir nada_

I close the door  
Like so many times, so many times before  
Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor  
I'm gonna let you walk away tonight  
Without a Word

(Cierro la puerta  
Cómo muchas veces, muchas veces antes  
Filmada como una escena en la sala de edición  
No te dejaré ir esta noche sin hablar.) 

En cuanto el sonido fuerte del portazo se detuvo, el chico con ojos ámbar se sentó en la mullida cama con pesar. Otra vez se había callado y esta vez ella estaba decidida a dejar todo por la paz.

Ya no más, búsqueda ya no más, perdón ya no nada

I try to sleep, yeah  
But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me  
A thousand more regrets unraveling, ohh  
If you were here right now, I swear,  
I´d tell you this

(Trato de dormir, Sí  
Pero el reloj está atascado en pensamientos de tú y yo  
Un millar de arrepentimientos desenredándose  
Oooh, Sí estuvieras aquí mismo juro qué te diría esto) 

Por fin se recostó en la cama, e intentó dormir. Pero la conciencia y el dolor no dejaron que conciliara el sueño.

Recuerdos venían a su mente como una película antigua, Cada error se enmarcaba, cada momento amargo. Los momentos en los que ella sin un esfuerzo le decía "Te amo" y él no respondía por su estúpido orgullo.

Lo más desesperante era que las palabras no surgían cuando debían…

CHORUS:  
Baby I don't want to waste another day  
Keeping it inside it's killing me  
Cause all i ever want, it comes right down to you  
I'm wishing I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable

Coro:  
(Nena, No quiero malgastar un día más  
Guardándolo en mi interior, está matándome  
Porque todo lo que he querido eres tú, tu.  
Desearía poder encontrar las palabras correctas  
Nena, Te diría, cada vez que te vas  
Soy inconsolable) 

Expresar con palabras era difícil, su educación y formación fueron rígidas. Poco amor poca comprensión dañaba esa parte.

Él lo sabía, también sabía que si no le decía a esa molesta chica de cabello rubio que la amaba ella seguro pensaría lo contrario.

I climb the walls  
I can see the edge but I can't take the fall, no.  
I never write the number  
So I cannot make the call  
Maybe 'cause I know you''ll always be with me  
In the possibilities

(Trepo paredes, Sí  
Puedo ver el límite,  
Pero no puedo soportar la caída, no  
He memorizado el número  
Pero porque no puedo hacer la llamada  
Quizás porque sé que siempre estarás junto a mí  
En la posibilidad) 

Por más orgullo que tuviera era su deber conservar ese precioso lazo con Alumi. Aunque sus principios murieran o su orgullo pereciera la amaba y amarla era una fuente de fortaleza para romper cada regla

A diablo su actitud tsundere, al diablo su madre y su educación poco afectuosa.

Tomó el teléfono lo más rápido que pudo, buscó el numero en la guía pero… No lo tenía…

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque ella siempre había estado con él, no hacía falta_.

En cuanto la necesitaba Alumi entraba a su departamento con una hermosa sonrisa y con algo de comida.

 _Ahora no era así…ya no_

CHORUS:  
Baby I don't want to waste another day  
Keeping it inside it's killing me  
Cause all I ever want, it comes right down to you  
I'm wishing I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I''m inconsolable

El reloj marcaba las 23:00 ella se iría de viaje a las 00:00. Aún tenía tiempo.

Se puso lo que estaba a su alcance, bajo las escaleras tropezando en casi la mitad de los escalones. NI siquiera recordó el ascensor.

Llegó al aeropuerto con un auto que parecía sin frenos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Pregunto como loco a la recepcionista, apenas articulando palabras

En su desesperación la vio, tan hermosa como siempre con un vestido blanco que él mismo le regaló en su cumpleaños. Con aquellos rizos dorados y esos preciosos ojos azules.

Hizo su último esfuerzo, avanzó lo suficiente para tomar su pequeña mano

¿Hanna qué haces aquí?- Alumi estaba estupefacta, no pensó que Namaha tuviera razón en decirle " si te ama te ira a buscar"

Ya no callaré Alumi yo… - las palabras de nuevo no emergían, pero ante la posibilidad de que se fuera, un impulso le hizo responder por primera vez

 _Baby I don't want to waste another day  
Keeping it inside it's killing me  
Cause all I ever want, it comes right down to you  
I'm wishing I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I''m inconsolable_

 _Don't you know it baby  
I don''t want to waste another day_

 _I'm wishing I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable_

 _(Nena, No quiero malgastar un día más  
Guardándolo en mi interior, está matándome  
Porque todo lo que he querido eres tú, tu.  
Desearía poder encontrar las palabras correctas  
Nena, Te diría, cada vez que te vas  
Soy inconsolable._

 _No lo sabes nena?  
No quiero malgastar un día más  
Desearía poder encontrar las palabras correctas  
Nena, Te diría, cada vez que te vas  
Soy inconsolable.)_

Todos sus temores desaparecieron, su recompensa un beso tierno de la chica que amaba y por supuesto su corazón,


End file.
